Where the story ends
by TheMidnightDesire
Summary: Isso é como a história termina ou nós estamos recém começando? - Johnlock AU
1. Capítulo 1

**Autora: **Midnight Desire

**Música:** Where the story ends – The Fray

**Pairing:** Sherlock Holmes/John Hamish Watson

**Universo:** Sherlock BBC, Universo alternativo (university)

**Advertências: **Consumo de drogas lícitas e ilícitas, sofrimento emocional, conflito inter e intrapessoal, confrontos morais, relacionamento homossexual entre homens, pairings alheios ao principal, sexo.

**Disclaimer: **Não estou fazendo nenhum lucro e nenhum dos personagens nos pertence.

**Comentários: **Pois é, leitores amados. Estou de volta aqui, graças ao apoio de muitas pessoas lindas, para mais uma tentativa, depois de um problema muito complexo que me fez desistir de minha última fanfic. Quero fazer mais uma tentativa; dessa vez um pouquinho diferente do meu ritmo habitual – mas, como tenho mais prática com Universo Alternativo, vamos ver no que isso dá.

**Sinopse: **Depois que dois acidentes trágicos tornaram seus corpos incapazes de amparar seus planos para o futuro, o campus de uma universidade parecia para John e Sherlock muito menos o início de suas vidas e muito mais um adeus aos seus antigos sonhos. Contudo, descobrir que a dança não termina porque as luzes de palco se desligaram ou os passos estão falhando pode acontecer no mero entremeio do típico cotidiano de dois colegas de quarto.

* * *

**Where the story ends**

Assim que a porta do quarto se fechou, John comprimiu os lábios como se impedir-se de suspirar amargamente afastasse todos aqueles pensamentos negativos. Não se daria ao luxo de permitir que aqueles fantasmas crescessem das sombras das cortinas de voal verde-musgo; congelaria seus suspiros antes disso. Se não reagiria como desejava, então que não reagisse de forma alguma.

Respirava pesado há tanto tempo que devia ter sugado para seus pulmões o ar respirável do quarto. Soltou suas malas no chão acarpetado e aquele barulho reverberava surdo por seus ouvidos, como se tudo o que ele escutasse fosse um eco muito distante de uma guerra colossal.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Estava nos aposentos de uma universidade renomada, matriculado em um dos cursos mais disputados. O vento fraco e silencioso, que ainda recendia à chuva da noite, esgueirou-se pelas venezianas e acariciou seu corpo, fazendo John afrouxar os dedos. Passou a língua pelos lábios e seus olhos vagaram pelo cômodo, tentando apreender o máximo dele ainda que sua vista estivesse escorregadia.

Não havia nenhuma outra mala além da sua, e nenhum sinal de quem seria seu futuro colega de quarto. Torceu para que assim permanecesse, para que por algum motivo ele ficasse sozinho naquele quarto, mas sabia que não seria assim. Olhou para as duas camas encostadas a cada parede; logo alguém entraria e seria seu fiel companheiro naquela incrível experiência universitária.

Suspiro.

Talvez fosse uma boa ideia andar pelo campus para conhecê-lo, mas sua perna já estava doendo. Tinha trazido suas duas malas e a mochila até ali sem ajuda, só por causa de algum orgulho inafastável. Não tinha sequer tirado os fones de ouvido ou erguido o olhar do chão; tudo para evitar a chance de alguém que percebera seu mancar oferecer ajuda.

O quarto apático em tons macios de verde e bege poderia ser de um hotel, destinado a uma permanência breve de alguns dias. Mas não; ele estaria ali por alguns anos. Estava recém começando o curso de Medicina, era toda uma nova e longa fase, e em Londres. Então era essa a perspectiva: anos, mesmo que a verdadeira qualidade de sua situação fosse bastante mutável; talvez ele mudasse de quarto, talvez arrumasse outro lugar para ficar, talvez largasse a faculd–

Não, isso não.

Já tinha acontecido demais para que ele seguisse perdendo tempo. Estava com vinte e cinco anos; poderia estar terminando um curso superior a essa altura de sua vida.

Tirou o iPod do bolso da calça jeans, colocou os fones nos ouvidos e pressionou o _play. _Pegou sua bengala na lateral da mochila e apoiou-se nela enquanto levava sua mala para a frente de um armário embutido em uma das paredes. Ele tinha três portas idênticas, onde as duas das pontas eram de fato guarda-roupas e a do meio dava para o banheiro privativo.

Abriu a porta dele e virou-se para o espelho no interior dela. Diante da reflexão empoeirada, vislumbrava aquela sua figura loira de menos de um metro e setenta, e já havia algum tempo que deixara de ter o devido apego pelo que via. Aos seus olhos, não havia força física que lhe desse a resistência que precisava, não havia estatura que o transformasse em uma imagem respeitável e não havia graciosidade que tornasse seus movimentos suaves e harmônicos. Culminava por ver-se como um débil barco sem velas, em um oceano onde não existia espaço para se confiar somente em suas convicções. Preso em um corpo que desde o começo o destinava a desistir.

Acabar condenado por aquela perna permanentemente dolorida, portanto, não era nenhuma surpresa. Aprendeu a resignar-se.

Direto de seus fones, as músicas passavam, contudo, e seu sorriso pouco a pouco estabelecia-se plácido, conforme ele posicionava suas camisas em cabides, dobrava seus suéteres e movia a cabeça acompanhando a batida do som. Assim que terminou de dispor suas roupas nas prateleiras, deu um sorriso torto ao ouvir começar uma música do Billy Idol.

_On the floor of Tokyo_  
_Or down in London town to go, go_  
_With the record selection_  
_With the mirror reflection_  
_I'm dancing with myself_

Olhou por cima de seu ombro, mesmo sabendo que não veria ninguém. Marcou o compasso com estalos dos dedos e começou timidamente a acompanhar os ritmos com o corpo. E, ainda que um gesto tão banal, era como estar fazendo algo errado. Clandestino. No meio da música, entregar-se aos movimentos cada vez mais a cada refrão dava de fato o mesmo prazer oculto de estar infringindo uma regra.

Contudo, quando seu passo falhou e ele caiu no chão com o mesmo som surdo e morto que suas malas fizeram quando ele as largou, a particular humilhação retornou-o de imediato ao mesmo estado em que chegara. Autocomiseração reprimida e resignação dolorosa.

Agachou-se tão rápido quanto conseguiu, puxando sua perna com as duas mãos, para livrar-se da cena ridícula na qual tinha se colocado, e passou as mãos pelo rosto pesarosamente. Levantou-se e deitou-se na cama da direita. Passou a música para algo mais calmo, que se adequasse a quem ele era naquele momento, e fechou os olhos para apreciá-la, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

Os minutos perfizeram quase uma hora, que se hipnotizou música após música. No final da décima segunda delas, a porta se abriu com um estrondo escandaloso. John ergueu-se nos antebraços, quase em susto, para ver do que se tratava.

Na porta, estavam um indivíduo de cabelos negros e encaracolados, uma moça de rabo de cavalo e um rapaz de paletó, que parecia um pouco mais velho do que os dois que ele acompanhava. Estavam os três rodeados por bagagens de cores e tamanhos diferentes, e a verdadeira impressão era de que elas os carregavam, ao invés do contrário.

O moreno de cabelos cacheados literalmente chutou as malas para dentro, entrando em seguida. Estava usando um terno preto sem gravata e uma camisa de um tom de grafite.

"Sou grato pela ajuda, Molly. Gavin." Ele disse com pouca ou nenhuma gratidão na voz rouca e metódica.

"Pela milésima vez, Sherlock, meu nome é Greg." O de paletó respondeu, com a voz vividamente incomodada. A mulher ao seu lado não disse nada audível.

Em resposta, Sherlock somente fechou a porta na cara dos dois que o ajudaram.

John não sabia se estava mais impressionado com a grosseria dele ou com o _tamanho _de sua bagagem despencando como o desmoronamento de um morro para dentro do quarto. Contou sete malas grandes e mais um monte de pequenas de vários tipos; de _nécessaires_ elegantes a sacolas plásticas escuras.

"Olá...?" John hesitou, sentando-se na cama. "Precisa de ajuda com algo?"

"Ah, olá." Dando as costas para o loiro, ele abaixou-se e abriu uma das malas, remexendo dentro dela. "Não, não preciso."

"Creio que você seja meu novo colega de quarto." John levantou-se da cama e aproximou-se lentamente, por suas costas.

"Obviamente." Ainda sem virar-se, o moreno seguiu esfocinhando por seus pertences. Era algo que ele fazia de uma maneira curiosa, tateando seu interior. "E você manca. Providencial que nosso quarto seja ao lado do elevador e não tenha uma beliche. Podiam colocar uma placa escrito _Necessidades Especiais_ na porta."

"Desculpe?"

"Você também possui graus de surdez ou apenas está surpreso pela minha falta de melindre ao mencionar sua deficiência?"

"Eu não tenho muito senso de humor, acho...?" A energia incongruente de seu provável colega de quarto desconcertava John, mas ele garantiu para si que seguiria cordato e solícito naqueles primeiros momentos.

"E eu tampouco." Sherlock ergueu a cabeça, como um antílope que ouviu um barulho na mata, e ficou de pé.

Existia algo queimando na base da garganta de John, e mais uma vez viu-se engolindo em seco e obrigando-se a controlar seus pensamentos. Não queria deixar uma primeira impressão fixar-se tão catastroficamente, mas era uma _péssima_ primeira impressão.

"Sherlock, certo? Eu sou John Watson," e estendeu a mão. "faço Medicina pela manhã."

"Sherlock Holmes." O outro virou-se na sua direção e imitou o gesto, de uma maneira peculiar. Não apertou sua mão; apenas estendeu a sua, levemente à esquerda de onde a do o loiro realmente estava. "Graças ao meu irmão e meus pais, faço Química Teórica, mas não vou seguir por muito tempo em uma atividade tão estupidamente contraproducente. Estou nessa faculdade por um motivo muito distinto."

Os dois estendiam a mão um para o outro de uma maneira discrepante e às raias do embaraçoso. Sem entender por que Sherlock não simplesmente correspondia ao seu cumprimento, John buscou alguma resposta no seu olhar. Tão logo fitou suas íris claras, percebeu aqueles olhos fixados adiante, sem concentração ou observância. Distantes, internalizados, inadvertidos, sem focar-se em coisa alguma.

"Você vai precisar apertar a minha mão." O moreno acrescentou, calmamente. "Mãos são ágeis e é um pouco constrangedor ficar procurando a sua no ar."

Aquilo atingiu John como um soco; fê-lo arregalar os olhos e as incompreensões que pontilhavam o ar juntaram-se em uma única aura que rodeou o novo rapaz em sua imponente postura agressiva.

"Oh, me desculpe." Deu um passo trêmulo para o lado e apertou a mão de Sherlock, que, depois de responder ao cumprimento com ênfase, puxou-a de volta. John enfiou a mão nos bolsos de sua calça, constrangido. "Realmente, me desculpe. Eu realmente não tinha notado seu caso."

"Não me surpreende. Não uso cão-guia e só coloco óculos escuros em ambientes exteriores. Para um olhar destreinado, a bengala é a única forma de passar o sinal, e ela está guardada. Meu acidente não afetou diretamente a estrutura dos meus olhos. Dizem que está com as mesmas cores de antes."

Enquanto a entropia em forma humana que era seu novo colega de quarto pareceu ficar estática no Universo por alguns segundos, permanecendo de pé e parada placidamente diante dele, o loiro permitiu-se, então, reparar nas tais íris. Coloridas por uma quantidade insensata de matizes claros em fusão, pareciam obrigá-lo a jogar um jogo incoerente de tentar encontrar qual era a cor dominante.

"Você vai usar quanto da escrivaninha?" Sherlock então aponto para o lado, o rosto ainda imóvel.

John – convencendo-se por puro conforto mental de que as íris do moreno eram verde-malva – virou o rosto para onde o dedo de Sherlock apontava. Ele estava direcionado precisamente para uma escrivaninha em madeira clara.

"Eu terei alguns livros mais tarde, mas acho que não muitos." John respondeu, certo no instante seguinte do tom de eufemismo de sua frase. Teria _muitos_ livros e provavelmente ocuparia _muito_ espaço.

"Certo." A frase foi precisa e Sherlock deu as costas, abaixando-se com a mesma exatidão assustadora.

"Quer alguma...?"

"Se você tanto se dispõe a ajudar, por favor coloque o conteúdo da maleta verde na terceira prateleira do armário do canto." Ele disse, atirando algumas pastas, livros e estojos atípicos diretamente para a escrivaninha que ele mencionara.

O loiro tinha o cenho constantemente franzido.

"Sua... visão, é parcial?" Não existia lugar em que suas palavras simplesmente se firmassem.

"Cegueira total." Sherlock tirou a bengala de dentro da mochila e tornou a levantar-se, desdobrando-a.

"Se eu tivesse jogado meus pertences na escrivaninha desse jeito eu teria errado e arremessado tudo pela janela." O loiro deu uma risada fraca e abaixou-se para pegar o volume verde ao qual ele se referira.

"Não estou enxergando o quarto, apenas já estou ciente do que há dentro dele." Sem nem mesmo esboçar alguma expressão, Sherlock então embainhou a bengala como se segurasse uma espada e com ela desbravou o quarto como um cavaleiro em uma luta que ganharia facilmente.

John riu para si diante da cena, e tampou a boca no instante seguinte, envergonhado de tê-lo feito. Estava certo de que o sentimento que havia preenchido seu peito não era um deboche ou sequer era fruto de humor, e sim uma invariável e inocente vontade de rir. De deleitar-se com as metáforas que o atingiam, vindas de todos os lados por aquela figura perturbadora que era aquele tal Sherlock Holmes, a ponto de não precisar mais distrair-se para parar de suspirar dolorosamente.

Recém tornara a abaixar as mãos e deixá-las ao longo do corpo quando Sherlock virou-se de súbito. Sua bengala cortou o ar horizontalmente e o gesto digno de espadachim foi um golpe; uma investida como se para acertar o rosto de John com o corpo da bengala.

O loiro bloqueou o golpe agarrando o alumínio com a mão esquerda.

"_Você é louco_?" O brado irrompeu pela garganta de John, enquanto seus dedos agarravam o cano metálico na altura de sua cabeça.

"Você tem bons reflexos."

"O que _diabos_ foi isso?"

"Um teste. Eu não iria acertar seu rosto."

"_Como você poderia saber_?" a resposta foi mais uma vez automática, e o loiro arrependeu-se dela no instante seguinte.

O canto da boca do moreno ergueu-se muito suavemente.

"Você estava deitado quando eu entrei, o que é extremamente fácil de se ouvir, a identificar pelo tipo de ranger da madeira. Equilibrar-se de pé tornou mais pontual o som do seu passo falho, o coxear, mesmo no carpete de nylon, mas não houve a necessidade de apoiar-se em uma segunda cama acima de sua cabeça. Você veio da direita, e minhas malas não penderam para a esquerda, porque se apoiaram em uma segunda cama. Tudo isso nos leva a supor não uma beliche, mas duas camas inteiriças de pinus de reflorestamento. Pelo vento, há venezianas abertas e cortinas desnecessariamente longas de voal até o chão a três metros de mim. Dada a estrutura do prédio e dos corredores, é impossível que o banheiro esteja na parede oposta ou na da esquerda. É extremamente provável que um quarto de estudantes conte com uma escrivaninha, então posso adicioná-la no encaixe dos móveis do quarto, e saber onde devia atirar meus livros. Você está diretamente entre eu e a janela agora, perfeitamente contra o vento, e contra o calor do sol na minha pele. Posso concluir, até agora, que você tem um metro e setenta, uma postura impecável, está usando jeans, uma camisa sob um suéter de lã trançada e sapatos Loake de couro e sola de borracha." O moreno sentenciou, a rouquidão em sua voz sublinhando um parágrafo rápido e perfeitamente articulado por suas palavras.

Sherlock ergueu a bengala mais uma vez; desta vez, lentamente, começando a centímetros do pé de John. Com ela, o moreno delineou a silhueta do seu colega de quarto sem tocá-lo, subindo somente pelo contorno do seu corpo com uma inacreditável firmeza.

Até respirando mais lentamente, John seguiu imóvel, acompanhando o movimento do outro apenas com o olhar.

"Sei perfeitamente" Sherlock prosseguiu, a voz firme. O cano de alumínio acompanhou a linha do ombro direito do loiro, sem encostar nele nenhuma vez, e seguiu contornando pelo pescoço e pela cabeça do outro. "o que estou fazendo."

Quando o seu colega de quarto terminou de falar, John ainda permaneceu alguns instantes em silêncio.

"Isso... Isso foi incrível." Respondeu enfim, olhando para suas

"Trivial." Ele deu de ombros, ainda parado à sua frente.

"Me desculpe, eu..."

"A sua perna." Com uma careta de desagrado momentânea, como se o início da frase do outro fosse uma colher de algo extremamente amargo em sua boca, Sherlock interrompeu-o. "Quanto você consegue caminhar?"

John engoliu suas frases e percebeu-se atordoado pelo excesso de informações conflitantes.

"Depende. Por que a pergunta?"

"Uma caminhada seria muito dolorosa?" Ele perguntou com uma improvável cordialidade. "Quero conhecer o campus."

Engolir em seco parecia ter um volume muito alto pra John.

"Eu posso não ter um ritmo muito estável."

"Acredito que eu também não. Vai dar certo."

John viu-se rindo, e desta vez, não tentou impedir ou reprimiu-se por tê-lo feito. Todas aquelas incongruências deixavam de ter pontas afiadas, e percebeu que, mais do que incomodá-lo, perturbá-lo e indigná-lo, a improbabilidade de toda a cena poderia diverti-lo.

"Você é assim o tempo todo?"

Com um sorriso de canto que nunca se completava, não parecia que Sherlock responderia à pergunta. A ausência de resposta tomou um tom de mistério ainda mais forte quando ele tirou um par de óculos escuros do bolso e colocou-os. Trocou a bengala de mão e abriu a porta do quarto.

"Vamos?"


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota da autora:**

Amores meus.

Dados algumas mensagens, reviews e comentários variados, cheguei à conclusão de que eu dei menos explicações do que podia acerca dos ocorridos e desse novo projeto; não me toquei de que algumas informações poderiam ajudar e que vocês as mereciam.

Primeiramente, acreditem quando eu falo que não tem ninguém mais triste, decepcionado e frustrado com a interrupção de Take me out do que eu. Parece cômodo dizer isso, ainda mais da maneira súbita com que foi feito, mas eu nunca agi assim para sacanear ninguém, tampouco por preguiça ou por falta de empenho. Apenas não deu certo. Também sei que, pela ausência de explicações da minha parte, vocês têm o direito de deduzir o que quiserem, e que todas as decisões que quiserem ter são válidas. Mas mais do que isso, agradeço pelo apoio de sempre que vocês me dão. É importante para mim em níveis que eu sou incapaz sequer de mencionar sem ser superficial.

Em segundo lugar, sobre a fic. Eu geralmente não dou spoilers demais nas advertências ou comentários, e gosto de deixar coisas a serem descobertas ao longo da história (como o fato de o Sherlock ter deficiência visual, que só aparece no decorrer do primeiro capítulo para quem ler). Gosto do inusitado, essa é a vantagem de um Universo Alternativo. Estou com planos de surpreender de uma maneira boa vocês várias vezes (espero que eu consiga); mas, para isso, os passados dos personagens e as atividades que gostam ou realizam não devem ser simplesmente deduzidos do seriado, porque isso vai certamente implicar em erros de suposição e frustração de expectativa, com consequentes e prováveis "WTF?". É.

Os personagens estão razoavelmente fiéis à sua personalidade, e assim quero que permaneçam, para todos os efeitos (e porque esse é o relacionamento que amamos), além de serem muito semelhantes em desejos e afinidades com os personagens da série. É como se fossem as mesmas pessoas tomando rumos totalmente distintos em suas vidas, as quais sofreram por influências e acontecimentos distintos, onde aconteceram fatos, pessoas e coisas igualmente distintas. Isso tudo vai ser mostrado ao longo da história. Se vocês quiserem me dar essa liberdade, vou fazer o máximo para que possam aproveitar do começo ao fim mais um produto dessa minha mente alucinada 3.

Sem mais delongas, estou muito feliz por vocês estarem aqui. Tomara que gostem das minhas ideias e do que eu tenho a apresentar para vocês. Midnight kisses XX

* * *

A manhã terminou extremamente rápido para John. Ele viu-se sentado naquela sala em formato de anfiteatro por alguns minutos além do final da aula, encarando o quadro digital até que ligassem as luzes.

Durante o tempo das aulas em que permaneceu ali dentro, concluiu muitas coisas, algumas das quais nem mesmo se lembrava afinal – tudo o que sabia era que poucas delas eram efetivamente acerca de Medicina. Uma delas era de que definitivamente ele não era o mais velho em sua sala, mas não tinha gastado muito tempo na análise. Fez algumas considerações sobre a personalidade dos dois professores que se apresentaram. Teve uma conversa breve e fática com o homem sentado ao seu lado; um rapaz de óculos que apresentou-se como Mike.

A maior parte do tempo, contudo, passara se lembrando da tarde anterior com Sherlock.

Não era um tipo muito falante, seu colega de quarto. Tampouco segurava em seu braço ou em seu ombro, como esperou que um deficiente visual fizesse. Aliás, Sherlock não encostava ninguém, fato que John só realmente se atentou quando foi colocado em uma situação incômoda.

Andando lado a lado em uma velocidade baixa, os dois atravessaram todo o bloco do alojamento, cruzando para o pátio arborizado. Suas respirações acompanhavam o som de seus passos e o vento suavemente úmido ainda insistia em arrepiá-los. O moreno não tinha dito absolutamente nada até que John decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

"Você é de Londres, mesmo?", ele tinha limpado a garganta e dito.

"Sim." Foi a resposta de Sherlock.

Mais um pouco de silêncio envolveu a garganta de John como uma forca. Ouviu apenas as suas bengalas no piso de pedra por mais longos segundos.

"Você disse que achava Química Teórica uma atividade contraproducente."

"Não se sinta obrigado a estabelecer uma conversa." O moreno cortou mais uma expectativa de assunto. John deu uma risada e quase já não se sentia mais constrangido por errar tão feio em todas as suas tentativas básicas de socialização.

"Não me sinto obrigado a coisa alguma. Só acho que colegas de quarto devem conhecer o básico um do outro. Um pouco da vida, interesses, manias e hábitos. É uma questão prática."

A última frase pareceu ter um efeito mágico em Sherlock, que respirou profundamente.

"Você tem razão. É mesmo uma ferramenta válida para convívio, ainda mais dadas as nossas circunstâncias." A palavra '_prático'_ de John encaixou-se à '_ferramenta' _que ele proferira e formaram juntas um discurso funcional. "Vejamos. Eu não tenho uma maneira muito convencional de organização de meus pertences. Para minha mente, funciona, mas dificilmente as pessoas se veem confortáveis nela. Chamam de _bagunça_." Ele chegou a dar um sorrisinho, e John percebeu que foi uma deixa para uma risada se assim desejasse.

O loiro seguia cabisbaixo, apenas ouvindo. Enquanto falava, Sherlock seguiu andando diretamente para uma grande poça de água que cortava seu caminho com um brilho luzidio. Nela, parecia existir um buraco, mas o reflexo das folhas das árvores podia ser enganador.

"Meus horários são imprecisos." Sherlock prosseguiu. "Posso passar dias acordado ou não sair da cama por uma semana. Às vezes eu passo muitos períodos sem falar. Dias. Não é nada pessoal e não pense que eu estou triste, bravo, chateado ou qualquer sentimento que-"

"Cuidado." Ainda com a voz baixa, porém repentina e interrompendo o parágrafo dito, o loiro colocou a mão de súbito sobre peito do outro, para impedi-lo de continuar andando e pisar na água.

Como uma reação imediata, Sherlock deu um passo para trás e empurrou seu colega para o lado. O moreno era forte – espantosamente forte – e também não era necessário muito para que a perna de John fraquejasse e ele se desequilibrasse. O loiro acabou pendendo para o lado e tendo que apoiar-se com o joelho esquerdo e a mão no chão para não cair sentado na poça de água.

"_Não_ faça isso novamente!" O moreno trincou os dentes e apertou os dedos em punho, com a respiração sobressaltada.

"O que?" O loiro arregalou os olhos, ainda segurando-se nos braços, sentindo a dor da queda irradiar-se por seus braços e sua perna e a água encharcar suas mãos e a barra dos seus jeans. "O que eu fiz?"

"Toda vez que for encostar em mim, avise-me antes. Minha bengala tocaria a poça no próximo passo que eu desse, e isso teria sido evitado. Eu geralmente posso prever um movimento, mas, como eu disse anteriormente, mãos são realmente ágeis; em especial as _suas_ mãos. Um toque brusco ou um som repentino me sobressalta e me desconcentra centenas de vezes mais que a um ser humano comum, e tendo a reagir de uma forma agressiva."

"Desculpe." A consternação tomou o rosto de John enquanto ele começava a erguer seu corpo. "Não quis te assustar. Essa é uma experiência completamente nova para mim."

Sherlock piscou lentamente, e John ponderou o que aquilo poderia significar. O suspiro pesaroso, contudo, foi bem claro. Ele estendeu a mão para ajudar seu colega a se levantar. Com receio, ele estendeu a mão para alcançar a de Sherlock. O moreno agarrou seu punho para que a água não o deixasse escorregar; então, o mesmo braço forte que empurrara John puxou-o para auxiliá-lo a ficar de pé novamente.

"E eu não quis ter feito isso. Você estava apenas tentando ajudar." Ele não pediu desculpas, mas o tom de apologia existia em sua voz. Parecia quase dolorida, mas John já não estava mais certo de qualquer interpretação. "Entenda que estar comigo não é uma experiência que você precise passar. Gostaria de conseguir trazer uma expectativa realista sobre mim, que não envolvesse comiseração da sua parte, mas sei que ela é inevitável."

Enquanto falava, Sherlock puxou lentamente o braço de volta, ainda mantendo a mão de John na sua. Todos os dedos da mão do moreno esticaram-se para aumentar o toque pela palma molhada da mão do outro. A ponta dos dedos, em um momento, pareceram deslizar delicadamente por cada um dos traços, linhas e desenho da pele que cobria carpo, metacarpo e falanges de John.

"Por que eu me comiseraria?" Puxando a mão de volta e limpando a garganta, John perguntou. Secou ambas no suéter, sentindo a água gelada escorrer dentro de seus sapatos. Prestou atenção naquilo por um instante para esquecer o comichão em sua mão úmida.

"Você já está se comiserando." Sherlock comprimiu os lábios. Abaixou-se e pegou a bengala de John do chão, que ele soltara na queda para poder apoiar-se com as mãos. Segurou-a com uma precisão que só não foi perfeita por alguns centímetros de incerteza. "Por mais que você não goste de demonstrar fraqueza, o motivo pelo qual andou tudo isso foi apenas para me ajudar a conhecer o campus. Seus passos estão começando a falsear e ainda assim você não pediu para descansar."

"Não é por você. Eu faria com qualquer outro colega de quarto. Gosto de ajudar."

Novamente de pé, o moreno esticou o braço e entregou a peça ao outro.

"Você tinha me perguntado se eu sou sempre assim. Sim, eu sou. O tempo todo. E, para o bem ou para o mal, não é só porque sou cego que preciso, quero ou mereço sua pena e sua solicitude. Amanhã começam as aulas e você pode procurar outro colega de quarto."

"Quem iria querer dividir um quarto comigo?" Pegando a bengala de volta, John limpou a garganta após tê-lo dito. "Não consigo levantar uma caixa e caio no chão até se um vento bater no sentido contrário", deu duas risadas secas.

"É o conceito que visualizo sobre mim. Só quero que saiba que você não me deve coisa alguma só porque fomos colocados no mesmo quarto. Eu estou longe de precisar de você, de qualquer pessoa ou mesmo de calçadas com alto-relevo ou livros em braile."

"Entendido." Como se a frase tivesse sido extremamente casual, John deu de ombros. "Podemos voltar para nosso quarto para eu descansar e trocar essa calça molhada?"

Com um sorriso enfim completo e um meneio de cabeça, Sherlock concordou e deu uma meia-volta quase militar, rumo ao alojamento.

John sorriu e seguiu-o. A quietude não o incomodou mais.

Quando chegaram ao quarto, o loiro sentou na cama e tirou seus sapatos; no ínterim, Sherlock tirou os óculos, soltou sua bengala no chão e deitou-se na cama da esquerda.

Enquanto abria o guarda-roupas e soltava o botão e o zíper da calça para tirá-la, John comprimia os dentes unidos. Era constrangedor fazer qualquer barulho, porque estava certo de que Sherlock poderia ouvi-lo em qualquer caso; parecia que era mais capaz de vê-lo do que se estivesse olhando diretamente para seu corpo.

Seu colega, alguns minutos mais tarde, disse a última frase do dia.

"Seu acidente não aconteceu há pouco tempo, mas seu corpo estava acostumado a outra forma completamente diferente de movimentar-se e você costumava contar perfeitamente com seu equilíbrio. Você não está se dando o tempo e tentando adaptar-se; está lutando contra. Se você entender melhor seu corpo e os padrões, os tombos e as dores tendem a melhorar."

Então calou-se pelo resto do dia inteiro. Poderia estar dormindo – ou morto, não fosse uma respiração constante e levemente acelerada que elevava seu peito em intervalos exatos.

Quando vestiu-se, colocou os fones de ouvido e, enfim deitando-se, abriu um livro, considerou que Sherlock até sabia em que página ele estava. Era algo massacrante. Contudo, independentemente do que estivesse ouvindo, escutar música criava uma confortável impressão de que tudo no exterior estava silencioso. No momento, era heavy metal, mas poderia muito bem ser clássica.

Gostava daquela sensação ultimamente. Gostava demais, talvez.

_…_

Ali, na sala de aula e na manhã seguinte, John levantou-se somente quando a sala estava vazia. Avistou uma mulher descendo os degraus, e ele titubeou para concluir que era mesmo na sua direção que ela vinha. Era uma moça de traços suaves e sobrancelhas finas, de jeans e blusa xadrez com babados, um rabo de cavalo lateral e um sorriso doce e fechado debaixo de um pronunciado nariz fino e empinado.

John vagamente a reconhecia, sem lembrar-se de onde.

"Oi." Até mesmo o cumprimento dela pareceu transparecer insegurança. "Você é o novo colega de quarto do Sherlock, certo?"

"Oh, sim. Você o ajudou com aquela mudança enorme que ele trouxe, não é?"

Ela deu uma risada fraca.

"Sim, eu mesma. Ele é... meio excêntrico. Mas acho que seja uma característica de gênios como ele."

"Não o conheço o suficiente, mas acredito na definição. Faz bastante sentido. Desculpe, seu nome é...?"

"Molly." Ela estendeu a mão um pouco constrangidamente.

"John." Ele apertou de volta. Percebeu que criou uma apreensão breve com apertos de mão, desde o episódio da tarde anterior. Esperava que fosse passageiro. "Sou seu calouro?"

"Sim. Estou no terceiro ano. Então, é por isso que eu queria..." enrolou a ponta de uma mecha de cabelo no indicador. "Queria fazer um convite pra essa noite. Não, quer dizer, para vocês dois." Ela corrigiu-se, dando uma risadinha nervosa. "Vocês dois. Minha sala vai fazer uma confraternização tranquila, nada demais. Não é festa de fraternidade, é só uma cerveja no pub Lauriston. É, é um pub chamado Lauriston justamente na Lauriston Gardens. Para conhecer o pessoal."

John deu um sorriso fechado.

"Vou convidá-lo, tenha certeza."

"Ah, sim." Ela sorriu. "Obrigada, é, verdade. Tomara que ele consiga ir, vou esperar. Vocês dois, eu digo. Eu preciso... preciso ir, tenho só meia hora de almoço," uma risadinha "mas foi um prazer."

Ela deu um passo para trás e um aceno leve, que John correspondeu. O loiro então pegou seu material, colocou os fones de ouvido e atravessou o campus até seu quarto. Não sentia fome. Deu-se conta, por um instante, de que poderia passar naquele caminho várias vezes e não repararia em muito do que havia ao seu redor, tampouco nas pessoas. Prestava atenção em seu passo e na música que escutava. Então reparou em uma ou duas pessoas, observou algumas salas de aula e alguns laboratórios, e tornou a baixar a cabeça.

Abriu a porta de seu quarto, para deparar-se com a quantidade massiva de objetos randômicos que Sherlock espalhou por ela. Eram peças curiosas, bem em verdade; portfólios e pastas, modelos de moléculas e de partes do corpo humano que ele julgava que seriam muito úteis para estudo. Na noite anterior, John acreditou ter visto um crânio humano extremamente realista dentro do guarda-roupas, mas não mexeria naquilo. Os itens que mais lhe intrigavam, contudo, eram os mapas e papéis, os livros escritos e os cartazes, como o de tabela periódica. Não entendia como aquilo seria de alguma utilidade para Sherlock, se eram completamente lisos e, até onde ele concluía, dependiam de visão para serem consultados. Não sentia a liberdade para perguntar; mas Sherlock o deixava desconcertado de modo geral. Ainda assim, não era uma sensação ruim; de uma forma distinta, causava o mesmo resultado que usar seus fones de ouvido.

"Oh, você estava com Molly." Sherlock disse tão logo John fechou a porta.

"Ela só apertou minha mão."

"Eu sei. Se ela tivesse sequer te cumprimentado com um beijo no rosto, você estaria cheirando a flores ou bala de morango o suficiente para atrair abelhas."

John deu uma risada breve e sentou-se em sua cama.

"Ela nos chamou para ir a um pub chamado Lauriston, na-"

"Lauriston Gardens, número 254." Sherlock completou, interrompendo. "Não me interesso por álcool e tampouco por situações sociais, mas você pode se divertir. Claro, se tiver interesse por conversas extremamente truncadas e ansiosas como as da insegura senhorita Hooper. Talvez embriagada esse bloqueio discursivo dela desapareça, e seja o motivo pelo qual ela se interessa pelo efeito da bebida."

"Pode ser, mas ela não queria _me_ chamar."

"Por qual outro motivo ela teria te convidado?" o moreno virou levemente o rosto na sua direção e franziu o cenho.

"Porque ela queria que eu te chamasse, é óbvio." John sentou-se em sua própria cama. "Ela tem praticamente um outdoor na testa de que está a fim de você."

"Eu não faço esse tipo de coisa." Sherlock tornou a fechar os olhos, tornando à tal posição de mãos unidas apoiadas no peito.

"Que tipo de coisa? Sair com garotas?" John riu. Apesar de ter perguntado por brincadeira, a resposta de Sherlock foi pragmática.

"Sim."

Erguendo as sobrancelhas e comprimindo os lábios para frente em bico, John seguiu com a pergunta.

"Homens, então?"

Um suspiro desanimado.

"É indiferente. Não vejo sentido para esse joguinho piegas de sedução, é só uma dança do acasalamento em troca de um objetivo final socialmente desviado. Não vejo apelo para gastar tempo e energia em troca de uma extremamente efêmera injeção massiva de endorfina e dopamina no cérebro."

"Você diz _sexo_?"

"Sexo é o meio. O objetivo que funcionara como estímulo à concepção tornou-se a finalidade. Se estou falando de injeção de estímulos, falo de _orgasmo_. "

John limpou a garganta e baixou a cabeça.

"Será que alguma conversa nossa não vai ficar constrangedora?"

"É você quem se sente desconfortável." A resposta permanecia no exato tom que começara. "Para mim é extremamente prático."

Então John apenas riu.

"Você nem mesmo encosta nas pessoas, não é? Então como..."

"Então, você pretende sair essa noite?" Sentando-se de súbito, Sherlock interrompeu-o mais uma vez. Passou as pernas para a lateral da cama, apoiando-as no chão.

"Não. Não estou interessado em socialização e sei que ela também não faz questão alguma que eu vá."

O moreno levantou-se, em si mesma vivacidade que já lhe parecia tão típica. Atravessou o quarto até a escrivaninha e tirou de debaixo dela uma maleta longa e preta.

"Você gosta de violino, certo?" Ele disse enquanto apoiava-a na cama e abria seus dois fechos prateados ao mesmo tempo.

"Claro." John respondeu calmamente, mas sua voz tomou encanto quando viu que a maleta que Sherlock abrira continha um. "Você toca?"

"Sim." Ele ergueu o instrumento e rodou-o pela extremidade do braço, a voluta. "Eu costumava tocar de noite quando estava em casa. Meus pais não gostavam muito, mas eu não abandono o hábito."

"Não podemos fazer barulho no alojamento depois das dez."

"Eu posso o que quiser." O moreno fez uma espirituosa expressão de desaforo e posicionou o violino sobre o ombro. "Ninguém discute com um homem cego."

Com uma risada que permaneceu como sorriso, John prosseguiu.

"Ninguém vai vir discutir com você, mas vão reclamar com o administrativo."

"E você tem medo da reitoria?"

"Só não gosto de incomodar os outros."

"Isso é bastante claro." Sherlock tornou a guardar o instrumento no estojo, com movimentos ágeis. "Mas não seja um seguidor de regras. Essa máscara não serve para você."

"Máscara."

"Sim."

"Você parece saber bastante sobre mim." John cruzou os braços. Sherlock trancou os fechos prateados e sentou-se mais uma vez na cama à sua frente.

"Posso tocar no pátio, mas o meu plano era usar a sala do teatro essa noite."

"_De noite_?" John perguntou, esperando que uma negação viesse.

"É, de noite."

"Podemos entrar lá?"

Algo de provocativo ergueu as sobrancelhas de Sherlock em desafio.

"É _óbvio_ que não podemos."

"Mas não vai estar tudo trancado?"

O moreno então deu um sorriso torto para John. Colocou a mão no bolso de seu paletó e tirou de dentro uma chave de um metal um pouco fosco. Ergueu-a à altura de seu rosto, segurando-a entre o indicador dobrado e o polegar, como se ali estivesse uma resposta cabal à muito mais do que a simples pergunta de John. A chave de um baú de tesouros de um pirata.

"Como você tem...?" John esboçou. Não queria o tempo todo ver-se com frases quebradas ao meio, mas...

Apenas _mas_. Tudo o que ele tinha para definir era a palavra "mas" e reticências.

"Peguei da coordenadora do curso de Artes Cênicas; ela estaria com isso em sua posse, uma vez que seria lá a acolhida dos calouros e ela seria a anfitriã. É absurdamente fácil pegar algo de uma pessoa quando se é cego. Elas permitem que você toque indiscriminadamente nelas e jamais desconfiam."

"Você se aproveitou da boa vontade dela para roubar a chave?"

"Não roubei." Sherlock guardou a pecinha metálica de volta no bolso. "Peguei emprestado para fazer um molde e devolvi para ela."

A resposta era _sim_; ele se aproveitou da boa vontade dela para conseguir a chave. Moldes de chaves e pequenos furtos do bolso da coordenadora de um curso que nem mesmo era o seu. A manhã de seu colega de quarto parecia ter sido mais agitada.

"Você vai invadir o teatro do campus de madrugada para tocar violino?"

"Sim."

"Você é louco."

"Vai querer ir comigo?"

"Com certeza." John respondeu antes que pudesse pensar; antes que se permitisse reprimir.

_…_

Depois das duas da manhã, o som profundo do vento entre as folhas era tudo o que sussurrava por entre as árvores e prédios tão distantes entre si.

"Você sabe que, se precisarmos fugir, nós dois vamos ter um problema sério." Foi a primeira coisa que John disse, quando os dois botaram os pés para fora do prédio e para dentro da noite de lua nova.

"Não vamos precisar."

"Sherlock, você percebe que isso é absurdo?" John murmurou, as mãos cerradas. "Ninguém vai nos ouvir? Em uma sala daquele tamanho?"

Queria que ele o convencesse de que aquilo era uma boa ideia, sendo que ele sabia não ser.

"Os cálculos de estimativa não são feitos pelo volume da sala; a influência do tamanho do ambiente é mais pela reverberação. A partir da fonte sonora, para que se obtenha o alcance, deve-se imaginar sequenciais esferas concêntricas onde, quanto maior seu raio, menos decibéis irão incidir no ouvinte que estiver posicionado dentro da esfera imaginária." As palavras de Sherlock articulavam-se velozmente. "Tomando como parâmetro meu violino, temos, para arredondar, a corda Sol em 196 hertz, a Ré em 293, a Lá em 440 e a Mi em 659 hertz, temos como resultado que um ouvinte a três metros do instrumento perceberia um som de cerca de 76 decibéis. Resumindo, no caso, considerando as variáveis como material de acabamento, a tal reverberação, a inteligibilidade, a acústica projetada do ambiente, entre outros, cada vez que a distância entre os círculos concêntricos dobra, a atenuação é de aproximadamente seis decibéis."

John tentou acompanhar o discurso de Física, mas tudo o que desprendeu dele era que Sherlock tinha um bom motivo para acreditar que não seriam ouvidos.

"Imagino se você não tivesse resumido."

"A despeito da teoria, fiz um experimento essa manhã." O moreno prosseguiu. "A última distância em que eu pude ouvir o que acontecia no teatro era dentro do prédio da reitoria ou na biblioteca. São duas áreas que igualmente não terão ninguém no momento, e ainda estamos considerando que eu tenho uma audição que nenhuma pessoa em toda essa Universidade sequer está perto de possuir."

"E quanto a sensores de movimento ou alarmes? Guardas?"

"Já cuidei disso."

John começou a rir e voltou o olhar para aquele rapaz de sobretudo, a maleta do violino em uma mão e bengala na outra como um mero acessório à sua figura. Ele cruzava a noite exatamente como se ela não fosse nada além de um dia calado e com temperaturas mais baixas. Sherlock comprimiu os lábios e tornou a falar.

"Se você não confia na minha destreza por causa de uma mera ausência de visão, não sou eu quem está menosprezando a situação toda."

"Não estou menosprezando. Não sei por que, mas eu confio em você, Demolidor."

"Quem?" O moreno franziu o cenho.

"Oh." John tornou a olhar para a frente. "Um super-herói cego da Marvel."

"Super-herói de onde?"

"Marvel...? A editora de HQs."

"Nunca me interessei por quadrinhos. Muito menos por super-heróis." Sherlock deu de ombros, um gesto transbordando tanto desinteresse que John quase riu de novo. "Não há sentido em acompanhar histórias de personagens absurdos com poderes ultrajantes para a lógica e todas as áreas da ciência."

_Já eu estou começando a ver bastante sentido nisso._ As risadas do loiro fixaram um sorriso de canto e ele tornou a olhar para a escuridão e para os focos de luz que seus olhos tanto procuravam. Já via as lâmpadas de uma forma que não tinha antes de ter entrado naquela faculdade.

Nenhuma sombra poderia parar Sherlock.

_…_

Se até o girar da chave na fechadura do teatro parecia denunciador, que diria um violino. Aquilo parecia atrair um espetáculo; parecia impulsionar o que acontecia ali dentro para toda a Universidade. Ele poderia imaginar qualquer coisa de um lugar de apresentações, menos que seria um lugar para se passar despercebido. Como Sherlock pretendia esconder um show _dentro de uma área para shows_? Aquilo equilibrava-se oscilantemente entre fazer muito sentido e não fazer sentido nenhum.

Duas e quarenta da manhã, parados sob o batente diante de um ambiente onde tudo o que John podia descrever era o reflexo breve da penumbra do pátio tremeluzindo pela porta aberta sobre uma fileira de poltronas verde-musgo.

_Confiança cega_ tinha tomado um novo significado para ele.

Sherlock fechou a porta atrás dos dois e as luzes parcas do lado de fora desapareceram, deixando ambos no mais completo breu. John imediatamente tateou a parede em busca de um interruptor.

"Nada de luz." Tão logo o loiro sentiu a mão de Sherlock sobre a sua, estava certo de que tinha se assustado tanto quanto o moreno tinha feito ainda naquela tarde, quando ele tentou impedi-lo de pisar na poça. Era apenas um breve toque; somente para impedir que ele continuasse procurando os interruptores.

"Eles não podem nos ouvir, mas podem nos ver?"

"É mais provável."

"Desculpe, Sherlock, mas, ao contrário de você, eu não sei..."

"No escuro a música toca mais forte. Acredite no que digo." Ele sussurrou diante de seu rosto, muito baixo – concluiu que, se não estivessem no escuro, John não o teria ouvido.

"Para você, talvez." Murmurou de volta, resignado, enquanto todos seus músculos tendiam a retesar.

"Vamos." O moreno entregou-lhe a maleta do violino. "Segure isso e eu te guio." quando John segurou, Sherlock deslizou a mão até o cotovelo do loiro e passou o braço por debaixo do dele.

A situação de vulnerabilidade que John se encontrava era gritante e era difícil de acreditar em alguma das estatísticas e cálculos que lhe foram apresentados, e seguia perdido e indefeso enquanto descia os degraus do que ele percebeu ser um anfiteatro. Cada movimento seu era débil e despreparado, e faltavam todas as descrições do local que sua mente exigia ter para sentir-se seguro.

Em alguns pontos de súbita ansiedade, questionava-se por que era tão idiota de estar obedecendo. Por que não mandava Sherlock para o inferno, grudava-se às paredes, ligava as luzes e encontrava a saída de volta. Por que ao invés de estar dormindo e descansando para não cair pelos cantos de tanto sono durante a aula, estava invadindo o teatro da faculdade no escuro com seu colega de quarto deficiente visual que ele conhecera no dia anterior.

Sabia, contudo, a resposta. Quando seus olhos se acostumaram à escuridão, notou que o calor breve da adrenalina encontrava em seu peito uma casa.

"Pode se sentar." Quando então Sherlock tornou a falar, pegou a maleta da mão de John e soltou seu braço. O loiro virou-se e encontrou uma poltrona detrás de si. Soltou seu corpo nela e o som de seu coração batendo rápido estava realmente ensurdecedor.

Nos momentos seguintes, já não sabia mais para onde Sherlock tinha ido. O moreno poderia tê-lo deixado ali e furtivamente escapado em passos de gato. Ele não ouviria.

Então escutou um som seco que supôs ser a maleta sendo apoiado no chão ou em uma superfície, e então os fechos do estojo do violino. Alguns momentos depois, a música começou.

Um cover de _Fear of the dark_, do Iron Maiden.

John seguiu o ritmo da música, marcando com movimentos sutis de suas mãos, ainda com os braços apoiados nos da cadeira. Não podia ver-se fazendo aquilo, e, minuto após minuto, deixou que a vibração onipresente o tomasse por dentro e o envolvesse para que, ainda que permanecendo sentado, cada músculo seu respondesse para que seguisse as notas e sentisse a música balançando a cabeça e com seu corpo todo.

Não percebeu exatamente quando que tinha começado a dublar as letras que nem mesmo estavam sendo cantadas.

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark._

Talvez Sherlock fosse o único que pudesse _vê-lo_ fazendo aquilo, mas não se importou mais com coisa alguma. De tudo o que poderia esperar de seu primeiro dia de aula, sua imaginação jamais teria ido tão longe. E não conceberia antes que um som tradicionalmente tão melancólico como o do violino então fosse capaz de novamente deixá-lo tão feliz.


	3. Capítulo 3

Parando na frente do laboratório de Bioquímica, John jogou seu copo plástico de 250ml no lixo, depois de tê-lo esvaziado completamente do café puro que tinha pedido. Colocou seu jaleco, tirou os fones de ouvido e botou-os no bolso.

Seus olhos estavam pesados, mas a aula transcorrera com uma leveza especial. Sentado ao seu lado, estava Mike, mais uma vez, e, no resto do balcão, os três desconhecidos de seu novo grupo. Ali no balcão, o rapaz de barba à frente dos dois pareceu desinteressadamente manipular as pequenas plaquinhas de vidro como se mexesse em um arquivo e não soubesse o que procurar. Escorou-se com o rosto em seu punho fechado, aguardando com sono as próximas instruções antes de tomar alguma atitude. Ao lado dele, as duas outras garotas conversavam entre si, alheias até mesmo à aula. Michael Stamford era uma figura agradável, e o loiro gostava de sua presença ali.

Quando John puxou a sua sequência de lâminas para a observação através do microscópio, Mike debruçou-se sobre o balcão de azulejo.

"Você parece bem humorado pra uma manhã tão cinza." Ele sussurrou. Era a versão de _com quem você transou ontem à noite para estar tão alegrinho?, _adaptada para um relacionamento sem intimidade suficiente.

"A luz do sol é supervalorizada." John deu um sorriso. Na sua mente, a frase era para ser uma piada, mas ela não saiu daquele modo, e pareceu apenas uma reflexão imbuída de alguma tentativa filosófica malsucedida.

"Acho que sim." Mike deu de ombros. "Mesmo porque, não se pode ser londrino e esperar dias ensolarados."

Apesar de não estar com vontade de ouvir ou falar, John decidiu não deixar esmaecer a conversa. Se dependesse de sua própria boa vontade, não socializaria com ninguém mais naquela universidade. Não contaria sobre a noite anterior, a madrugada de sequenciais sinfonias de violino no teatro do campus, sem trocar palavra. Ainda assim, sabia que teria algo interessante a comentar.

"É que... acho que ontem foi um primeiro dia bem curioso, na verdade. Estou com um colega de quarto que... é engraçado, ele é encantador." John engatou a frase seguinte de imediato, para não deixar nenhum mal entendido. "Ele é deficiente visual. Cego, completamente. E, ainda assim, ele consegue fazer as deduções mais perfeitas acerca de uma pessoa ou do lugar onde está. Saber com quem falei só pelo perfume da pessoa e saber que eu manco porque ouviu o meu passo no carpete de nylon do quarto."

John percebeu que tinha a atenção de Mike, mas não se deu conta que uma segunda atenção se prendia àquela conversa.

"Caramba. Deve ser fascinante." Mike confirmou, com um sorriso polido. "É muito incrível a capacidade que eles possuem de desenvolver os outros sentidos. Mas não é meio trabalhoso? Você precisa ajudar, assim, nas atividades do dia-a-dia?"

"Não, ele é bem orgulhoso. Se tem realmente problemas com alguma atividade, não deixa que eu saiba. Faz tudo por conta própria, parece odiar que duvidem de sua capacidade. E é uma capacidade impressionante." O loiro pegou-se tendo que controlar as palavras, para não exagerar na adjetivação. "Ele parece mais do que o esperado para deficiência visual, sabe? São algumas suposições minhas, mas ele deve ser cego há muito tempo, e combinar isso com um QI alto e sentidos afiados."

"Desculpe, você está falando de Sherlock?"

A voz que adentrou a conversa e a interrompeu tinha sido do rapaz de barba à sua frente. Ele tinha cabelos lisos e castanho-escuros em uma franja longa dividida, e seu nariz levemente adunco franzia-se na sua própria expressão de indignação.

"Seu colega de quarto é William Sherlock Scott Holmes?" ele repetiu, de uma maneira quase assustadora. "O cego, não é? O psicopata gênio e cego."

Mike e John olharam para o indivíduo com a mesma expressão de desconcerto.

"Sim, eu acho." John respondeu, um pouco hesitante.

O rapaz deu uma risada muito alta, que não se encaixava com uma sala de aula, e atraiu a atenção dos outros alunos por um momento.

"Ele está estudando aqui!" Ele declarou, com um pouco de ironia. Balançou a cabeça e empurrou a caixa de lâminas de sua frente descuidadamente. "Droga de país minúsculo."

"De onde você o conhece?" John perguntou.

"Estudávamos no mesmo colégio, é até meio bizarro de considerar. Ele era amigo de um amigo meu, o Greg. Amigo, digamos, se é que se pode falar assim. Sherlock virava lenda onde quer que pisasse, era impossível não conhecê-lo." ele acrescentou, com desdém na voz. "Mas ele era insuportável, insuportável. Sempre se intrometia no que não era da conta dele e faz aquelas deduções cretinas sobre todo mundo."

"É meio rude da sua parte, não acha?" Mike perguntou, titubeando.

"Por quê? Porque ele é cego?" Ele deu de ombros. "Isso me obriga a ser gentil? Não vou chutar a bengala dele, mas ninguém vira santo só porque perde a visão."

"Sherlock foi expulso?" John perguntou, ignorando o leve embate dos dois.

"Sim, no último ano. Invadiu o laboratório de química de noite, mais alto que o _London Eye_."

"Drogado?" A expressão de John foi metade surpresa, metade indignação.

"Sim. Trincado de cocaína, dizem. Mas isso ele ainda enxergava, atualmente ele deve ter parado."

"Ele ficou cego recentemente?" Foi Mike quem acrescentou, e até mesmo ele, que não conhecia nenhum dos elementos da história, estava impressionado.

"É, faz uns dois ou três anos."

"_Só isso_?" John adicionou, permanecendo levemente boquiaberto.

"Qual foi o acidente dele?" Mike perguntou, entrelaçando os dedos.

"Não sei. Acho que ele não fala para ninguém, mas eu também não o conheço para poder dizer."

Antes que mais algo pudesse ser dito, o professor mandou que eles ficassem quietos. Contudo, John já não conseguiria prestar atenção na aula.

...

John deixava a sala juntamente com Mike e o rapaz que ele sequer tinha se lembrado de perguntar o nome, sem propriamente conversarem. Quando saíram para o corredor, o loiro desenrolava seus fones, com o jaleco jogado sobre o braço dobrado. Permaneceu cabisbaixo até que ouviu um bufar incomodado daquele novo colega ao seu lado.

"Oh, que ótimo.", ele dissera.

Ao ouvir aquilo, John ergueu o rosto e se deparou com o motivo daquele incômodo; a figura esguia, de cabelos encaracolados, a bengala de metal na mão e o sobretudo escuro indefectível. O canto da boca do loiro se ergueu em um sorriso breve e, ao ouvir os passos levemente falhos e o perfume que já catalogou bem em sua mente como sendo de seu colega de quarto, Sherlock reagiu de maneira semelhante. Porém, no momento seguinte, seu semblante distorceu-se para algo entretido, escarnecedor.

"Anderson?" Sherlock uma risada debochada," É você, mesmo?"

"Sou eu." O colega de John correspondeu, dando um passo para frente, na direção do moreno.

Mike parou ao fundo, um pouco constrangido, sem saber exatamente como reagir à cena toda, e apenas a assistiu.

"Você, na sala de John. Curioso." Sherlock estendeu a mão para um cumprimento, que desanimadamente Anderson correspondeu.

"Que coincidência, não?"

"Não gosto dessa palavra, Phillip. E eu não definiria dessa forma, tampouco." Sherlock puxou a mão de volta. "Tendo em vista que eu entrei na faculdade três anos após terminar o ensino médio, e você é três anos mais novo que eu, somos da mesma região de Londres, seu pai é um médico abastado e você tem pouca ou nenhuma personalidade própria, era bastante provável que você estivesse fazendo Medicina aqui. Como está a Sally?"

"Terminamos faz anos, Sherlock. Muito obrigado por isso."

"Disponha." Ele pareceu ignorar o sarcasmo latejante da frase, e fez Phillip rolar os olhos. "John, você me aguardaria por um momento? Preciso dar uma palavra com seu professor."

Antes que pudessem responder, Sherlock deu as costas duramente e virou-se na direção do laboratório.

Um momento calado entre os três restantes, no qual eles assistiam o moreno dentro do laboratório conversando com todo o ânimo e carisma, como se fosse um vendedor de carros ou um político em campanha.

"Ele parece... complicado." Mike preencheu o breve silêncio. Phillip e John concordaram ao mesmo tempo com um meneio afirmativo de cabeça, sem falar nada; havia uma estafa maior nas feições do primeiro, porém.

Anderson então despediu-se sem muita delicadeza e deu as costas, caminhando para o fim do corredor. Mike também se retirou logo em seguida, muito mais polidamente, dizendo com aquela carga de informação desnecessária que iria almoçar. John permaneceu parado diante da porta do laboratório, mais uma vez deixado com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos zumbindo.

Sherlock voltou, quase dramaticamente deixando voejar seu sobretudo ao girar os calcanhares para sair da sala, algo que só poderia ser proposital. Deixou no professor de Bioquímica um semblante fascinado no rosto enquanto ele ia embora. A expressão do moreno ao aproximar-se foi memorável; ele tinha um sorriso adorável no rosto enquanto conversava com o professor, mas que desmontou-se tão logo este afastou-se alguns passos, denotando óbvia falsidade. Retornando à seriedade desinteressada, Sherlock aproximou-se.

"Eu em breve vou ter passagem livre por qualquer lugar nesse campus." O moreno tirou um molde de silicone com o desenho de uma chave vazada e mostrou-o a John.

Com uma risada que desejou não dar, ainda que meio nervosa, John apoiou-se em sua bengala.

"Você está bem acostumado a entrar de fininho nos lugares, não é?"

"_Invasão_, você está com vontade de dizer."

"Sim."

"Sim." Ele respondeu simplesmente. "Molly, por exemplo. Ela é meu ponto de entrada no laboratório de anatomia."

"Isso é maldade, você sabe."

"O quê?"

"Ela gosta de você."

"Você deduziu isso com certeza demais para uma primeira conversa." Sherlock começou a andar. "É uma especialidade sua?"

"Ela falou de você gaguejando e suspirando." John seguiu-o de perto, e seguiram andando lado a lado. "Não precisa ser um gênio."

"Todo mundo fica assim diante de mim. Você ainda não percebeu?"

"Sim, claro." O loiro desdenhou, e seguiu com um sarcasmo tão forte que era caricato. "Você é mesmo irresistível."

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, encare de uma forma mais prática. Já falei a respeito; é por causa da falta de visão. Eu costumava ser desprezível, e agora ridiculamente fiquei fascinante. É comum que as pessoas se vejam inseguras e desconcertadas diante de qualquer deficiência à qual não estão acostumadas. Elas têm medo de falar algo errado, de fazer algo errado, de faltar com respeito. Você deveria presenciar a angústia na voz de uma pessoa que esteja falando comigo e acidentalmente deixa escapar um _'veja bem'_ ou _'olhe'_. É cômico."

"E você se aproveita disso. Já entendi."

"Você parece realmente preocupado com a possibilidade eu brinque com a boa-vontade ou os sentimentos alheios."

"É, isso me preocupa."

"É porque já brincaram com os seus?"

John trincou os dentes e parou de falar, encarando seus próprios passos. Sherlock ergueu uma sobrancelha e acrescentou.

"Engolir em seco de imediato e respirar profundamente. Reação interessante."

"Pare com isso."

"Você tem algo que deixou para trás; algo no seu passado que você reprime com toda sua força agora. Estou apenas interessado." Sherlock sorriu de canto, com interesse. John tentou ignorar a reação dele, garantindo-se que ele sequer tinha noção do que causava quando o fazia.

"Se você acha que eu era um criminoso ou um espião secreto, você vai se entediar." John travou sua caminhada, enrijecendo as pernas; Sherlock ainda deu dois passos antes de fazê-lo. Estando parado, o loiro deu um suspiro e levemente balançou a cabeça. "Minha vida nunca foi mais do que comum e qualquer expectativa a mais do que isso vai ser frustrante. Não tenho um passado mais obscuro que qualquer pessoa no corredor dessa faculdade."

"Mas tem uma morte envolvida." A afirmação de Sherlock teve um ponto de interrogação disfarçado no final. Ele parecia estar se entretendo.

"Não. Ninguém inesperado morreu na minha vida. Só meus avós quando eu era mais novo. Minha avó paterna morreu quando eu tinha uns vinte anos. Era isso que você buscava?" John respondeu, um timbre insolente em sua voz.

"Não." Sherlock deu um breve suspiro, comprimindo os lábios.

"Então tente de novo." O loiro deu alguns passos para trás, afastando-se "Ou melhor, não tente. Eu vou almoçar. Nos vemos de noite, Sherlock." Deu as costas.

Enquanto afastava-se, na direção do elevador, tentou concentrar-se apenas no quanto era difícil pisar tão pesado quando faltava um pedaço de um músculo na sua perna.

"John!"

A voz grave ressoou alta, chamando a atenção também de outros alunos que por ali passavam.

"O quê?" Ele voltou-se para o moreno, distante dele já alguns bons metros.

"Você me levaria até o refeitório?"

A sensação irritante que se dissipou por debaixo de sua pele fez com que ele trincasse os dentes. Sherlock poderia _muito bem_ encontrar o refeitório sozinho, já tinha deixado isso bem claro. Mas como John poderia se negar diante dos outros alunos ali do bloco a levar um deficiente visual até onde poderia almoçar?

Aquele moreno de arquitetado sorriso cativante era um manipulador, isso que ele era. Segundo dia e o loiro já estava certo disso. Voltou até seu lado e percebeu-se excessivamente em defensiva por todo o caminho.

Calados, eles caminhavam sem contratempos, por vezes seguindo pelos pisos com relevo, implantados por todo um inteligente sistema de acessibilidade na Universidade, que John jamais repararia se não estivesse precisando naquele momento. As pessoas davam licença e abriam caminho; mas também faziam questão de desviar os olhos.

O refeitório do bloco deles era amplo, repleto de mesas fixas por pernas metálicas pintadas de laranja-escuro. Elas todas dispunham-se ao longo de um salão azulejado por quadrados brancos intercalados por quadrados menores e no mesmo uniforme tom de laranja. As paredes em amarelo claro ampliavam ainda mais aquele ambiente de cores quentes e limpas, ainda que equilibradas para ainda não parecerem exultantes demais.

Um dos menores lados da construção em retângulo era de vidro e abria, como um quadro, uma vista ampla de um grande lago refletindo o céu cinza e pinheiros do outro lado da margem.

John tentou imaginar como seria a percepção de Sherlock daquele lugar, mas não conseguiu muito além do burburinho confuso de conversas, o tilintar de talheres e copos e o envolvente aroma de comida. Este último confundiu ainda mais seus sentidos, despertando nele uma fome ainda maior do que pensava, e desistiu de suas tentativas quando rumavam para o buffet.

Quando o moreno estagnou parado diante das opções de comida, com as sobrancelhas unidas e segurando sua bandeja com um prato quase vazio, John apenas o observou continuar imóvel por alguns momentos.

"Quer que eu sirva algo para você?", perguntou a ele enfim.

Sherlock então deixou sua bandeja no apoio da mesa e fincou a espátula de servir na travessa de lasanha, um gesto estranhamente agressivo. Ergueu um pedaço quase à altura de seu nariz e inspirou profundamente.

"Isso não é uma lasanha bolonhesa, é um pedido expresso por um processo." ele jogou o pedaço de volta na travessa sem cuidado, que se despedaçou sobre o resto da massa. Virou-se quase precisamente para onde havia uma das garçonetes e ergueu a voz para ela ouvi-lo. "Joguem fora toda a panela de molho e mandem o cozinheiro resolver as brigas com a esposa dele."

John passou reto, revirando os olhos e balançando a cabeça, mas, por via das dúvidas, não se serviu da tal lasanha ou de qualquer coisa com molho vermelho.

Com sua bandeja na mão e a bengala dobrada no bolso do sobretudo, Sherlock aproximou-se.

"As cadeiras lá fora estão livres, suponho." Ele não fazia diretamente a pergunta. John desviou o olhar para a parede de vidro e vislumbrou através das pessoas as cinco mesas que havia no exterior.

"Sim, estão. Mas não está um pouco frio?"

"Apesar do vento estar frio, ele está trazendo o cheiro dos pinheiros do outro lado do lago. É menos enjoativo do que esse odor massivo de carne fritando."

Seus passos eram ainda mais lentos e cuidadosos com uma bandeja nas mãos. Uma moça loira parou ao lado de John e perguntou se eles gostariam de alguma ajuda, mas os dois negaram com uma veemência tão enfática que John temeu terem sido rudes.

Tão logo saíram, o vento lufou gélido e úmido como um embate direto. Contudo, John também sentiu a vantagem e abraçou aquela preferência. O ruído de conversa abafou e o cheiro de fritura foi substituído pelo de terra molhada e pelo muito sutil aroma doce de flores e pinho.

"Você conhece o campus bem melhor do que eu." John rodeou uma das mesas, colocando sua bandeja sobre ela. "E não acredito que tenha visitado tudo.", sentou-se em seguida.

"Eu estudei o mapa daqui com meu irmão, quando me matriculei. Ele dizia as distâncias, as dimensões, desenhava comigo os caminhos. E conheço cada pedaço, porque ele tem uma capacidade memorável de conseguir informações." Sherlock equilibrou a bandeja em uma mão e encontrou o tampo da mesa com a outra, apoiando-a em seguida. Tateou sua cadeira antes de sentar-se.

"Ele trabalha para o governo?" o loiro deu a primeira garfada.

"Para a Google." Sherlock ajeitou-se, segurando seus talheres em seguida. "Isso quer dizer um conhecimento bem mais profundo do que trabalhar para o governo."

"Parece que vou ter que começar a usar o Internet Explorer de novo." Havia um sorriso na voz de John, e Sherlock deu uma risada antes de começar a comer.

"A menos que você realmente seja um assassino ou um agente secreto, como alegou não ser hoje mais cedo, você não deve ter muito com o que se preocupar. Não creio que Mycroft esteja monitorando a pornografia que os outros acessam ou mexendo no Facebook alheio."

John apenas riu, o que Sherlock ouviu atentamente.

Até a metade do almoço, não falaram mais coisa alguma, até que o moreno deixou sua voz sobressair mais uma vez ao murmúrio muito abafado vindo do refeitório ao lado deles.

"O lago, os pinheiros, a grama ampla, os caminhos por entre as árvores, o prédio. Esse lugar deve ser muito bonito em dias ensolarados."

A frase apertou no peito de John por um momento, a ponto de fazê-lo comprimir os lábios. Esforçou-se naquele segundo para afastar a sensação que tinha – aquilo era definitivamente _comiseração. _

"É, creio que sim.", ele deu de ombros, sem querer sublinhar a beleza, ainda que cinzenta, da cena que era capaz de ver.

Quando John abaixou a mão para deixar seu talher na bandeja, Sherlock esticou seu braço. Sua mão hesitou no ar por um instante, e ele deslizou os dedos pela bandeja do loiro antes de alcançar sua mão.

Segurou-a.

"O que você vê agora?" Os dedos do moreno em torno dos de John tinham uma firmeza muito minuciosa. "Algo além do que eu podia prever pelo estudo dos mapas."

"E-eu..." Passou a língua pelos lábios. "Não sei o que... Não sei o que pode ser. As pessoas caminhando ao longo da margem do lago, as... duas bicicletas vermelhas lá do lado oposto. O céu está cinza-claro e reflete no lago, que parece um pouco de concreto, não fosse um brilho forte e esbranquiçado. Os pássaros na árvore ali no final, eles são azuis, talvez sejam rouxinóis. As flores dos canteiros são violeta e eu não faço ideia de quais sejam." Deu uma risada nervosa. "Eu não sei, é isso?"

Poderia tentar ver adiante, mas seus olhos tornavam a insistentemente baixar para a mão de Sherlock. Também olhou para o lado, para a imensa parede de vidro, e lembrou-se que estava exatamente fazendo parte da paisagem que todos que estavam ali almoçando iriam preferir ver, ao invés de olhar para as pessoas da mesa da frente ou para as paredes amareladas.

"Basicamente isso."

Com aquela resposta pontual, John lembrou-se, quase como se o pensamento lhe desse um tapa na cara, que Holmes tinha feito o mesmo tipo de contato com dois professores da casa, usando da justificativa e de seu desconcerto para roubar deles as chaves em suas posses. Não imaginava nada que pudesse ser roubado dele – nada que Sherlock não conseguisse muito mais facilmente de qualquer outra forma – mas ainda assim, puxou a mão de volta, tornando a comer.

Quando John o fez, Sherlock deu aquele mesmo sorriso desaforado de quem tinha ligado um ponto. Então, voltou a atenção para seu almoço e permaneceu em silêncio.

...

De noite, quando John saiu do banho de moletom, Sherlock estava mais uma vez deitado, com os olhos fechados, uma perna cruzada sobre a outra, as mãos unidas. Era uma posição bastante constante, e o moreno parecia extremamente confortável nela, já que não se movia por horas.

Uma tarde na biblioteca e pouco a se retirar dela, a não ser a lista de exercícios que já no segundo dia lhe tinha sido passada. Não fazia ideia do que diabos Sherlock pode ter feito com sua própria tarde, mas já excluía a possibilidade de que ele estivesse inocentemente estudando.

"É algo ridículo, que você tenha vergonha?" A voz de Sherlock ronronou baixo pelo quarto, parecendo vibrar por sua garganta.

John levou alguns momentos para entender do que ele estava falando, e então percebeu que Sherlock retornou ao tema de seu passado.

"Por que isso importa?"

"Não é que importe. Eu só não tenho muito o que fazer, entende. Estou entediado o tempo inteiro. Preciso exercitar minha percepção de alguma forma."

"Me sinto honrado de ser um exercício mental para você."

"E então?"

"Sim, é algo ridículo."

"Você está concordando apenas por concordar?"

"Sim." John atravessou até a porta. "Posso desligar a luz?"

"Você percebe que isso é absolutamente indiferente e que sua pergunta foi automática por causa da sua irritação, não percebe?"

John comprimiu os lábios e suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

"Desculpe."

"O efeito '_veja bem'_, como eu disse." Sherlock deu uma risada. "Não vou me cansar de achar isso engraçado."

O loiro desligou a luz e deitou-se. O silêncio que se seguiu no escuro teve aquela expectativa, em que algo aguardava para ser dito.

"Seus pais tiveram problemas quando descobriram sobre você?" De fato, Sherlock tornou a perguntar.

A expressão de John contorceu-se.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Do fato de você ser gay."

"Eu não sou gay."

"Certo."

Mais um pouco daquela expectativa tensa que se disfarçava de noite, e ela tomou algo de muito angustiante, o suficiente para John cogitar seriamente pedir para trocar de colega de quarto no dia seguinte. Naquele momento, ele apenas olhava para o teto indefinido e segurava a borda de suas cobertas.

"Sua respiração pesada em ansiedade está me dizendo o oposto." Sherlock reiterou.

"Não quero que ninguém fique sabendo." John respondeu de imediato.

"Não vou falar para ninguém."

"É tão óbvio assim?"

"Não. E também não foi através do meu irmão, apesar da sua preocupação em saber que sua internet poderia estar sendo vigiada ter sido um ponto a se analisar. Era apenas um balanço de probabilidade. Setenta por cento da descoberta foi por causa da sua reação à essa conversa. Provavelmente só se deparou com a necessidade de fazer essa revelação uma única vez."

John rolou os olhos pelo truque óbvio e por ter se entregado tão facilmente, e acabou engolindo em seco dolorosamente em seguida. Levou mais alguns algumas dezenas de segundos para responder.

"É um problema para você?"

"Não deveria ser um problema nem para você."

Depois daquela frase ter espalhado por seu corpo como óleo quente, John cogitou se a escuridão algum dia pararia de significar tanto, ou se todo seu significado era apenas pela presença de Sherlock em sua vida naquele momento.

Sherlock ouviu a respiração truncada de John; a inspiração que vinha em intervalos quebrados e a expiração que travava no fim.

"Eu estou realmente entediado esses dias. Quer ir comigo no laboratório de Bioquímica amanhã de madrugada sintetizar LSD?"

O tom despojado da frase absurda entrou em contradição com a personalidade improvável de Sherlock, e John não sabia se acreditava ou não – contudo, apenas riu. As risadas dos dois no quarto sem luz não impediram que o loiro perdesse seu sono, mas desataram todos os apertados nós que doíam em sua garganta.


	4. Capítulo 4

Música: Colorblind - Counting Crows

* * *

_I am colorblind,_  
_Coffee black and egg white._  
_Pull me out from inside._  
_I am ready._  
_I am ready._  
_I am ready._  
_I am_

Na sexta-feira da segunda semana de aula, alguns minutos depois do intervalo, John garantiu-se que, da forma que estavam, aquilo não estava funcionando. Estava quase desmaiando de sono no meio da aula de Anatomia, e sabia que tudo aquilo que ele perdia das explicações teria que ser violentamente enfiado para dentro de sua memória de alguma forma.

Sherlock tinha, realmente, horários incomuns. John não tinha como conseguir dormir enquanto o ouvia tilintar de béqueres ou o folhear frenético de livros em braile madrugada adentro. O moreno tinha a mania de murmurar no meio de suas atividades, o que, no começo da segunda semana, John percebeu ser para anotar o que fazia em um pequeno gravador. As coisas que ele fazia tinham cheiros de queimado ou de flores, de doce ou de enxofre. Então ele saía no meio da madrugada ou sentava na cama e começava a comer alguma coisa.

"Por que você não _dorme_?" John ralhou em uma dada ocasião.

"Não quero _dormir_!" Ele quase bradou, o som de sua voz cortando alto demais na madrugada. "Minha mente já descansa demais!"

O loiro soltou o corpo na cama de novo e suspirou com um resmungo. Conseguia ver apenas a silhueta de Sherlock, desenhada pela luz da lua entrando pela janela aberta.

"Isso é pra algum trabalho?"

"Por favor." O moreno respondeu bufando. "Eu estudo Química _teórica_. Aquele bando de _nerds_ recém saídos da adolescência só ficam fazendo cálculos ridículos o dia inteiro."

"E você tem quantos anos, por acaso?"

"Vinte e um, mas eu tinha o cérebro deles aos seis."

John só resmungou e enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro, enrodilhando-se entre as cobertas e puxando-as à altura de seus ombros.

"Então por que você não vai para uma escola de superdotados?"

"Meus pais tentaram. Meu irmão ficou, mas os pais dos meus _coleguinhas_ pediram que eu saísse e parasse de assombrar seus pequenos preciosos gênios."

"Tanto faz, Sherlock, só vá fazer isso no laboratório, e de dia." O outro balbuciou meio abafado, pela boca contra a fronha. "Você sempre consegue o que quer, é só falar com a monitoria."

"Eu sei, a Molly é a monitora do de Anatomia. Só que eu não posso nesse caso."

"Por que não?"

"Porque isso aqui é proibido no laboratório."

John sentou-se na cama de imediato, levantando-se e ligando a luz em seguida.

"O que diabos você está fazendo dentro do nosso quarto?"

Sherlock soltou o que mexia e parou à frente da escrivaninha, como se bloqueasse o que estava mexendo. Seu gesto foi bastante infantil, e seu tom de voz na frase seguinte também.

"Você quer ir ao teatro comigo?"

"Não mude de assunto." O loiro aproximou-se e tentou ver no que ele mexia.

"Você adora ir ao teatro."

John desviou o olhar para a mesa. Alguns frascos e vidros simples com tampa, e uma planta azulada.

"Isso é uma flor?"

"Sim." Ele apoiou a mão na mesa, deslizou a ponta dos dedos pelo tampo e encontrou a planta, segurando-a e entregando a John. "Uma flor para você."

John segurou a haste da flor e a ironia de seu colega de quarto não tinha graça nenhuma. Ele estava morrendo de sono e prevendo problemas.

"Isso é o que, papoula?"

Sherlock deixou cair os ombros com força, parecendo quase estarrecido.

"Ela parece vermelha para você?"

"É azul."

"É azul com roxo. Eu sou cego e sei que é azul. No máximo, ela seria violeta."

"Isso é ilegal?"

"Vamos para o teatro?"

John jogou a flor de volta sobre a escrivaninha e trincou os dentes, comprimindo os lábios.

"_Vá dormir_!" ele levantou a voz e, supreendentemente, Sherlock apenas assentiu. Tirou as luvas plásticas de procedimento, jogou-as na mesa e dirigiu-se à sua cama, jogando-se nela com a mesma roupa do dia todo.

Outras vezes, contudo, eles realmente saíram juntos de madrugada, para fazer absolutamente nada em especial. Outra coisa que Sherlock tinha como característica a se assinalar, então, era sua quietude. Paravam tomando café na frente do seu bloco. Sentados em um banco, lado a lado, e enchendo-se de cafeína ao invés de dormir.

Naquelas noites, John tinha o que observar. A madrugada era agradável, ainda que fria e úmida, ou mesmo por causa disso, e a respiração de Sherlock parecia alta. Não havia nuvens no céu e talvez seu colega de quarto pudesse ouvir suas batidas cardíacas. Era inevitável pensar no quanto viver preso dentro de si mesmo parecia ser massacrante.

_Taffy stuck, tongue tied,_  
_Stutter shook and uptight._  
_Pull me out from inside._  
_I am ready._  
_I am ready._  
_I am ready._  
_I am...fine._

Naquelas vezes, o estudante de Medicina não queria dormir – só que seu corpo não ia de encontro àquela sua vontade. Na sexta-feira, John saía da aula com aquelas imagens embaralhando na sua mente e arrastando os passos, com dezenas de capítulos para estudar e diante de si apenas um final de semana no qual ele gostaria de dormir do início ao fim.

Anderson estava andando ao seu lado, mas muito mais por coincidência do que por algum tipo de socialização específica. Quando um homem de terno cruzou o corredor na direção dos dois, ele parou de andar; um pouco de automático, John também o fez.

"Phillip!" O homem abriu um sorriso, com a voz carregada e uma mão no bolso.

"Greg." Anderson respondeu apenas, correspondendo um meneio de cumprimento.

"Você me deve dinheiro." Ele apontou para Phillip enquanto andava na sua direção.

"Claro que não!"

Greg aproximou-se e colocou um braço em torno do tronco de Anderson. Deu um tapinha em suas costas com uma mão e entregou um papel

"Agora deve." Ele deixou um cartão do tamanho da palma de sua mão na do outro "Ande, trate de desembolsar. A Sally vai estar lá."

Phillip segurou o cartão e leu do que se tratava.

"Festa de fraternidade, Lestrade? Você já não passou da idade, não?"

"Justamente. É meu último ano, Anderson. Passei no exame da ordem, estou com todas as minhas horas finalizadas e notas fechadas. Está na hora de aproveitar o restinho dessa vida de campus. E, para isso, quero receber todos os calouros da melhor forma possível."

John não sabia por que estava parado diante dos dois, em uma conversa que certamente não lhe pertencia. Só ergueu a mão, despedindo-se discretamente.

"Não, ei." Greg estendeu um convite para John, entre o dedo médio e o indicador. "É essa noite, mas esses convites são do primeiro lote, o mais barato. Quem sabe você convence o Phillip. Vai ser divertido"

"Não, eu não..." John fez uma mesura e recusou, sacudindo a cabeça lentamente. "Obrigado, mas não sou de festas."

"Mas chame o Sherlock, é. O Greg quer pegar o irmão dele." Phillip deu uma risada de escárnio.

O rapaz de terno pareceu um pouco indignado.

"De novo isso? Não sei de onde vocês tiraram essa história. Eu mal vi o cara na minha vida."

John só deu risada, baixando a cabeça e os braços.

"Vamos almoçar, nós três?" Greg sugeriu, depois do breve silêncio. "Tenho que ir para o estágio daqui a pouco, mas quero ver se vale a pena almoçar no bloco de vocês."

"Eu agradeço, mas..." John deu um passo para trás. "Não vou almoçar agora. Obrigado mesmo."

Os outros dois apenas o olharam, assentindo cordialmente. Greg ainda insistiu mais uma vez para que que John fosse à tal festa, e, apesar de dizer a ele, com lisura, que havia a possibilidade, o loiro só deu as costas e esqueceu do assunto.

Sabia que tinha que almoçar, mas também era outro item em seu relógio biológico que estava atrasado. Devia mudar algumas coisas na deturpada rotina que iniciou, com certeza – só que a mera cogitação daquilo trazia mais uma ponta de irritação ao seu corpo insone.

Quando entrou no quarto, depois da aula, seu colega estava sentado no chão como uma criança, e, como seus brinquedos, tinha um béquer com um líquido roxo e um Erlenmeyer à sua frente.

"O que você está fazendo?" a pergunta de John tinha sido mais hostil do que polida.

Sherlock estava escorando com as costas na perna da escrivaninha, segurando com a mão esquerda o seu braço direito, como se estivesse se abraçando, e só olhava para aqueles dois frascos de vidro. A cena não parecia altiva ou firme, não parecia cheia de sua empáfia elegante ou daquela energia exagerada de sempre.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" John jogou seus livros sobre sua cama.

"Quer ver algo interessante?" Sherlock mais uma vez não respondia diretamente às perguntas. Ajeitou as costas fracamente.

"Acho que sim."

"Sente-se."

Obedecendo, John apoiou-se na cama e na sua bengala para sentar-se chão. Deixou sua perna dolorida esticada e cruzou a outra.

Havia um cheiro um pouco acre ali. Parecia vinagre.

Sherlock puxou a mão esquerda, sem tirar a direita de perto do seu corpo. Com os movimentos lentos e cuidadosos, usou essa mão para encontrar o pequeno béquer e segurá-lo. Ergueu-o no ar.

"Isso aqui é permanganato de potássio." Então apontou com o indicador para o Erlenmeyer no chão, ainda segurando o béquer com os outros dedos. "E aquilo é soda cáustica com sacarose comum."

"Como você...?"

"Isso realmente importa?"

Importava, definitivamente; mas John balançou a cabeça inconscientemente e murmurou que não.

Os movimentos do moreno eram vagarosos e precisos; ele inclinou o recipiente com o permanganato de potássio, um líquido com o mais intenso tom de roxo. Encostou-o na boca estreita do balão de Erlenmeyer mediano, virando delicadamente o conteúdo para dentro dele.

"Quer que eu...?" John hesitou.

"NÃO." Sherlock rugiu, enquanto terminava de despejar e deixava o béquer vazio do lado. "Dá para você me deixar terminar?"

Ele agitou hábil e lentamente em círculos o Erlenmeyer, e John só percebeu que estava trancando a respiração quando Sherlock pousou o recipiente no chão.

"Agora só assista."

Sem saber o que esperar, John olhou para o líquido roxo.

Até que, de tanto olhar, ele estava azul.

O loiro piscou e balançou a cabeça, e, quando tornou a concentrar-se, pegou-se sorrindo. O líquido tinha passado muito lentamente para um tom de azul cerúleo, e parecia não permanecer em um único matiz por muito tempo.

"Uau."

"Eu fiz isso pela primeira vez quando tinha sete anos."

"Como você conseguiu permanganato de potássio com sete anos de idade?" _Pior, quem tinha deixado uma criança brincar com soda cáustica?_

"Como faço sempre, John. Achei que já tinha concluído isso."

Durante o segundo em que John desviou o olhar para Sherlock, o azul do béquer tomou um tom um pouco mais escuro de verde água e, nos momentos seguintes, já tinha pendido para a paleta do esverdeado. O loiro não tinha mais perguntas a fazer; estava entretido com aquele líquido incerto cuja imagem oscilava aos seus olhos, sem chiar ou borbulhar, sem calor aparente, sem gerar cheiro ou qualquer outro efeito que não a mudança gradativa e suave de nuances.

O verde entrou para o tom limão e confundiu-se com o amarelo em um entretom antes de tomar de vez essa gradação.

"Já está amarelo?" Sherlock perguntou, e só então John realmente percebeu que era o único no quarto a assistir aquela reação acontecer.

"Sim."

"É a cor final." O moreno apoiou com as costas na perna da escrivaninha mais uma vez.

"Isso foi... lindo, Sherlock."

O fato de aquilo ser lindo ia muito além de inúmeros tons de cor que desenleavam-se dentro de um frasco, e o loiro sentiu-se covardemente seguro ao menos por saber que jamais seria flagrado enquanto olhava com tanto afinco para os olhos de Sherlock.

Aqueles olhos ainda tinham resposta pupilar. Elas estavam contraídas, assim como o rosto do moreno parecia pétreo e infinitamente distante.

_I am covered in skin._  
_No one gets to come in._  
_Pull me out from inside._  
_I am folded, and unfolded, and unfolding_

"Sabe a flor que eu trouxe aqui aquele dia? É uma espécie de_ Ipomoea tricolor, _sem pesticidas com metil mercúrio. É possível pra extrair propriedades psicodélicas de suas sementes, a partir de um processo simples de filtração e conservação em éter de petróleo_."_

John deu uma risada incomodada.

"O LSD que você tinha falado?"

"Não. O ácido lisérgico químico é uma das substâncias mais poderosas já sintetizadas. Aquilo seria LSA, na verdade. Um pouco semelhante, mas, por ser muito mais fraco, é mais controlável. E tem o detalhe de ser sensível à luz, o que faz com que seja importante que se manipule em um quarto escuro." Sherlock deu de ombros. "Não quero ficar viajando, quero fazer um experimento controlado. A minha síndrome de Purtscher bloqueou a transmissão dos meus estímulos visuais, mas eu não tenho danos na estrutura ocular e nem neurológicos. Por isso, eu quero saber se o meu cérebro, sozinho, ainda é capaz de produzir cores."

Os dois ficaram calados, e Sherlock deixou-se ficar cabisbaixo, ainda com os braços próximos ao corpo. O loiro tomou um fôlego breve.

"Foi a desculpa mais bonita para usar drogas que eu já ouvi na vida."

Seu colega torceu os lábios, divertido.

"Convence o suficiente?"

"Não. Livre-se daquela flor e de suas sementes" John foi pragmático, ainda que sua voz estivesse sorridente.

Os dois riram, mas a risada de Sherlock tinha algo de dolorido; de fisicamente dolorido. Assim que ele puxou seu braço, John viu o motivo daquela postura estranha do detetive.

A pele da mão de Sherlock estava rosada e ponteada com tons de um vermelho doloroso. Era um padrão que não seguia pela ponta dos seus dedos, e sim circundava seu polegar pela palma e costas de sua mão, como se algo tivesse escorrido por ali fervendo sobre sua pele.

"Sherlock, a sua mão!"

"Eu sei."

"Isso é uma queimadura?" John ajoelhou-se, ainda que sentisse uma pontada em sua coxa. "É por causa da soda cáustica?"

"Não foi direto. E eu neutralizei com algo suavemente ácido."

O loiro afastou os frascos, empurrando-os no chão, para evitar um segundo acidente, e voltou-se novamente para o moreno. Esboçou segurar seu braço, mas freou o movimento.

"Posso encostar em você?"

"Não."

"Sherlock, você precisa ir para a enfermaria ag-", ele segurou o antebraço de Sherlock mesmo assim.

"NÃO PRECISO!" Ele esboçou golpear a mão de John com a sua fechada, mas o loiro puxou o braço de volta a tempo e o punho de Sherlock apenas acertou o ar. Ter errado a investida pareceu deixá-lo ainda mais possesso, e ele levantou-se de um movimento, apenas descruzando as pernas.

Existia algo naquela reação que realmente lembrava a de uma criança; e então John reuniu memórias recentes e concluiu que seu colega de quarto parecia agir assim frequentemente demais.

"É o seu tato, Sherlock." O mais velho apoiava-se para se levantar. "Você não pode brincar com isso!"

"Você sabe o quanto é difícil fazer pesquisas quando se é cego? Eu mal posso digitar uma porcaria simples no Google; se eu quiser, tenho que ligar para meu irmão ou ficar falando com um computador que ainda é limitado demais para ser útil."

Enquanto isso, Sherlock agarrou seus livros e suas pastas de uma pilha disforme sobre a escrivaninha.

Com um ímpeto súbito, arremessou-as na parede sobre sua cama.

John abaixou-se para pegar o Erlenmeyer do chão e cambaleou através do cômodo para jogar aquilo na pia do banheiro; se tivessem algum tipo de vazamento no cano desgastado, lidaria com aquilo mais tarde. O que não podia era permitir um frasco com líquido corrosivo no meio de um quarto com um Sherlock tendo um surto.

"Sabe qual a única coisa pior do que fazer pesquisas? Fazer EXPERIÊNCIAS!"

John parou no batente do banheiro, a expressão estarrecida e sem conseguir entender o que estava acontecendo. Assistiu, sem conseguir saber como agir, Sherlock sentar-se na cama e agarrar-se aos cabelos. A dor na pele de sua mão parecia inexistente – no momento seguinte, todavia, parecia que ela irradiava-se para toda a existência do moreno. Suas pernas agitavam-se irrequietas, espasmando pelo apoio na ponta dos pés.

"Você não consegue imaginar como eu estou _entediado_, John! Não consegue!"

_Acho que consigo, sim._ Foi tudo o que John pensou, sem querer ter pensado.

"Você pode _pedir ajuda_ de vez em quando!"

"Eu não preciso de ajuda, eu não preciso do meu irmão, eu não preciso de uma faculdade. John, eu não preciso sequer dos meus olhos, eu certamente não preciso de você."

O loiro entrou de volta no quarto.

"Você é tão genial e parece tão estúpido de vez em quando! Não seja teimoso, nós temos que ter ideia das nossas limitações."

Sherlock cerrou os punhos com força e ficou de pé. Pareceu oscilar em seu próprio eixo de equilíbrio.

"Certamente, se a sua habilidade só se resume ao seu corpo e a essa sua perna!"

John deu um passo para frente. Sua perna estava doendo somente de leve, mas ele já estava com vontade de tomar um analgésico. Baixou o tom de voz e Sherlock ouviu seu suspiro baixo.

"No dia em que nós nos conhecemos, você me disse uma coisa que eu não consegui esquecer. Disse muitas, na verdade, mas essa eu acho que me marcou mais. Você disse que eu não estava me dando o tempo e tentando me adaptar, e sim lutando contra. Você percebe que está com o mesmo problema, não percebe?" No meio do quarto, novamente se abaixou, dessa vez para pegar sua bengala. "Você não é o único que teve seus sonhos interrompidos, Sherlock, só que existem algumas coisas que nós simplesmente _não podemos mais fazer_."

"Só que os _meus_ sonhos não eram idiotices."

John trincou os dentes tão subitamente e com tanta força que Sherlock conseguiu ouvir. Este comprimiu os lábios e o loiro apenas se questionou em que momento, no meio daqueles poucos dias em que estavam juntos, que eles tinham se tornado tão íntimos a ponto de terem aquele tipo de conversa, ou quando foi que Sherlock começou a importar tanto para ele a ponto de uma frase cravar tão fundo dentro de seu peito.

"Você não sabe nada sobre mim, gênio." Ele atravessou até o seu criado-mudo. "Continue se debatendo feito um pássaro em uma vidraça. Se você cair na real e perceber como sua vida pode ser mais fácil se você não for tão irredutível, me chame para conversarmos feito gente grande."

A despeito de seu cansaço e de suas pernas implorarem que ele parasse e sentasse, John pegou sua carteira e seus analgésicos e abriu a porta do quarto.

Talvez ainda conseguisse encontrar Phillip e Greg no refeitório. Talvez injetasse energético nas veias e fosse para a tal da festa. Qualquer coisa para tirá-lo dali. E não bastava ser apenas fisicamente; sua cabeça tinha que deixar aquele campus.

"Você era um ator, não era?" Sherlock arriscou ainda mais uma dedução antes de seu colega de quarto pisar para fora do cômodo.

Ao sair, John só bateu a porta, fazendo questão que o ribombar fosse alto o quanto achasse ser necessário para praticamente agredir a audição de Sherlock.

_I am,_  
_colorblind,_  
_Coffee black and egg white._  
_Pull me out from inside._  
_I am ready._  
_I am ready._  
_I am ready._  
_I am...fine._  
_I am... fine._  
_I am fine._


End file.
